


The XXX Factor

by mediaville



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Confessions, First Time, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaville/pseuds/mediaville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're amateur porn stars and Harry's got a crush. Turns out he's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The XXX Factor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleadore/gifts).



> Part of an impromptu challenge [eleadore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eleadore/pseuds/eleadore) and I talked ourselves into. The prompt: porn made them do it. Check out the fic she wrote for the same prompt [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5436206)!
> 
> Check out the other fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016).

* * *

“Have you got a girlfriend, Louis?”

“Not at the moment,” Louis says, shaking his head and crinkling his nose, eyes focused just slightly off-camera. “No.”

“You like girls, though, yeah?” The camera zooms in slightly, focusing on Louis’ smiling face. 

"You know I do, mate," he laughs.

"I know, I know," the voice behind the camera concedes. "Just getting you chatting."

Louis tilts his head in acknowledgement. He knows how this goes.

"Reckon we should help you and Harry get to know each other."

Louis scoffs good-naturedly. "Nah, Harry and I are mates," he says, looking over at Harry with a friendly grin. "Met him a few times now. Good lad," he says with a wink. "Nice little body." 

Harry grins, and Christ, his mouth is so wide. His smile nearly splits his face, he's beaming like a loon. 

"You two ever…?"

Louis's brows raise. "Ever…?"

"Ever messed around?"

Louis laughs. "Messed around? Who even says that? You sound like my nan."

"Ever kissed, then?"

Harry snorts out a laugh in the background and the camera pans back out just enough to capture the both of them in one shot. He doesn't say anything though, so Louis shrugs again and says, “Nah." He glances over, gives Harry a quick smile. "Nothing like that. Just played a bit of Mario Kart is all." Harry blinks at him, blushing. 

"Who wins?"

"Between Harry and I? At Mario Kart?" Louis scratches at his chin, as if thinking it over. "Well, I tend to let him win most of the time." 

A snort from Harry, followed by a drawn-out, _Heyyyyyy._

"It's the only way!" Louis says with a grin. "He's absolute crap, it'd be such a blow to his ego if I didn't!" There's a bit of laughter when Harry shoves Louis, all friendly banter.

"Speaking of blows," the camera focuses back in on Louis. "You're going to suck Harry off today, right?"

Louis smiles widely back at the camera, without a hint of shame. “Smooth transition. But yeah, that's the plan,” he says, licking his lips. "Right, Hazza?"

Harry nods jerkily but looks twitchy. His cheeks are flushed and he's tugging at his lip with his fingers. His eyes go wide when Louis looks up again, making eye contact as he reaches out to pat Harry's shoulder. 

“Been looking forward to it, in fact.” He glances back at Harry and then down at his own lap, still grinning. "You've got such a lovely cock, mate." Louis's smile is flirty now, but it's a laddy kind of flirtation. They're mates. He's just congratulating Harry on his nice dick, like mates do, sometimes. In porn.

Harry rolls his eyes, but there's a pleased little flush working its way down his neck. 

Louis lets his fingers rest at the base of Harry's neck. "Didn't think I'd watch your video? Come on, now, Harold," he says slyly, poking Harry's collarbone, "Had to know what I was taking on." 

Harry drops his hand from his mouth, lips parting in surprise. "Did you?"

"Mm," Louis says, "thought it was only fair." He ducks his head briefly, looks up at Harry through his eyelashes. "You've seen mine, right?"

Harry looks stunned, but he nods quickly. 

"Well there's a start," Louis says, failing to disguise his delight. "You won't be completely hopeless today, then. Which one did you watch?"

"Um, a few," Harry says, voice deep and slow. "Or, I guess, all of them. I think."

"Of course you have," Louis presses his lips together against another smile. He waits a beat, then knocks Harry's knee with one of his own. "Shame you've only got the one," he says, eyebrows scrunched in a frown.

Harry clears his throat before answering. "Yeah. Well. After this I'll have two." 

"You know he asked for you specifically, Tommo," a voice interjects from off-camera. "For his first time with another bloke."

Louis's eyebrows shoot up, pleased and surprised, although of course he'd known that before they started filming. "Did he? That's sick," he says to the camera. Then he turns back to Harry, smiling shyly. "I'm flattered, mate." 

Harry looks down and shrugs like it's no big deal. Sweat darkens his t-shirt.

Louis keeps his body turned towards Harry. "So did I get you off, then?" he asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Harry chokes, then laughs at himself a little. "I--sorry, what?"

"When you watched my videos," Louis clarifies. His expression is amused. Indulgent. "Did you, y'know," he says, doing a loose wanking motion with one hand, "get off?"

Harry snorts, but his eyes flit off-camera, as if he's looking for someone to tell him what to say. 

"You did, didn't you?" Louis says, delighted. "Aw, Harold are you _blushing_?"

"No," Harry says, though his cheeks tell a different story. 

"'No' you didn't come your brains out while watching my videos or 'no' you're not blushing as you lie your arse off?" 

Harry opens his mouth and then closes it, frowning. "I'm not sure how to respond to that question." 

Louis laughs again, bright and happy before budging up closer to Harry and knocking their knees together gently. "C'mon, mate, no need to be shy." He ducks his head in closer, forcing Harry to look him in the eye. "Anyway, that's what these videos are for, aren't they? To make you come?" 

Harry laughs, exhaling shakily before nodding. "Yeah." 

"I generally am." Louis licks his lips, mouth quirking up in a private smile. "Right, so now tell me, exactly how hard did I make you come?" Another giggle bursts out of Harry before he schools his face into a serious expression as he considers the question. Louis leans in closer, smile falling away from his face as he nudges his knee again. "C'mon. I'll tell you if you tell me."

He goes quiet, waits while Harry's eyes drop to his mouth, painfully obvious. 

"It was--" Harry says, eyes going unfocused for a moment, like he's trying to recall the exact sensation, "I mean, it was memorable."

Louis rests his chin in both hands, elbows on his knees. "What were your favorite parts?"

"Uh," he swallows again, suddenly shifty. Looks away and then back again, forcing himself to look Louis in the face. "I, um," he stutters, "like your hands?" 

The face Louis makes is unintentionally hilarious. "You do talk some shit sometimes, don't you?"

"They're nice," Harry says, defending Louis's bloody _hands_. "They're like, the perfect size? And they're always tanned."

"You see my hands all the time, why would you--" He shakes his head, helplessly fond. "You must be the only bloke in the world who watches sex videos to check out a mate's cuticles."

"No," Harry complains. "Like, when you--sometimes the camera shows them and like, I don't know." He bites his lip again. "You've got really nice hands."

Louis looks incredulous. "That's genuinely creepy, but I'll allow it." 

Harry pouts. "You _asked_ ," he points out. "Now it's your turn."

Louis huffs out a breath. "Right, well I'll be less weird, then. Watching you toss off definitely worked for me. A few times." He looks up at Harry, meeting his eyes. Harry's listening intently, gaze focused on Louis. It actually looks like he's stopped breathing entirely. Louis drops a hand to Harry's knee, pats it gently. "Definitely memorable. And because I'm a normal lad, my favorite part was your freakishly big cock. Think about it all the time, as a matter of fact."

Harry's eyes flutter closed for a brief moment. "Oh," he says quietly. 

"Oh?" Louis says with fond exasperation. "Don't act surprised."

"I--well," Harry mumbles. "You never said."

Louis snorts indelicately. "Well it hardly seemed appropriate before now," he chuckles. "Think you were with your sister last I saw you."

This forces a giggle out of Harry, tension leaking out of his shoulders. Louis smiles at him, expression breaking into something soft. "That's it," he says, "You're all right." 

"Yeah," Harry agrees. His voice is slow and much deeper than it seems it should be for someone with such a sweet face. "I'm all right." He makes a shuddery noise, a breathy huff. The hair at his temples has gone damp, his mouth gone flushed from where he's been teething at his lip. It's a horrible habit, doesn't play well on camera. Louis reaches out without thinking and taps Harry's lip.

"Stop that," he murmurs quietly, humming appreciatively when Harry releases his lip and wets it with his tongue. Then, louder: "We're just going to have a bit of fun together, you and I." He pets at Harry's curls because Harry looks like he needs some petting. When Harry stays frozen in place, Louis shuffles closer, nuzzles into his neck. "It's gonna feel good, mate. I'm even better at this than Mario Kart, if you can imagine."

Harry laughs breathily and leans into him, pulling Louis closer. He doesn't open his eyes until Louis places a soft kiss to his jaw, and murmurs, "Stop looking so nervous."

"Stop _making_ me nervous," Harry grumbles, even as he tilts his neck to give Louis better access. 

Louis smiles into Harry's skin, nipping gently at the skin behind his ear. "How am I making you nervous?"

Harry fusses with his hair, wiping it out of his eyes before turning to Louis with a shaky grin. "It's just--you're so--" he trails off, gesturing vaguely in Louis's direction. He shakes out his hair again, wiping it to the side just as he'd done seconds before. 

"You're so eloquent," Louis teases, patting the side of Harry's face affectionately.

"Yeah, well," Harry mutters. "Got a massive crush on you, haven't I?"

Louis pauses, mouth open. "A--what?" he asks, eyebrows raised. "Me?" He looks genuinely startled, like he'd been expecting Harry to say pretty much anything but this. "You're taking the piss," Louis laughs, shaking his head. 

Harry huffs a little, like Louis should already _know_ this, but he bites his lip and nods. He doesn't look away. In fact, his eye contact is oddly intense.

Louis stares at him for a beat, sizing him up. "Well why've you never said?"

"Didn't seem appropriate before now," Harry echoes. "Anyway I did ask for you, specifically."

Another beat passes and then it's Louis's turn to duck his head and blush. He looks well chuffed, if not a bit thrown. There's a quiet rumble off-camera that saves him, pulling his attention away momentarily. "What's that?" he asks with his head cocked to the side. His cheeks are flushed hot.

"I was just saying you two have really great chemistry."

Louis smiles sunnily at the camera, like he's similarly pleased at the discovery. "Well, he's just a whole other level of charming, isn't he?" 

That pulls a giddy laugh out of Harry, and Louis seems to settle back into himself. "Oi, there it is," he says, fondly. "That bloody dimple!" He pokes at Harry's cheek with glee. Harry swats gently at Louis's hand and giggles and then they're tussling about, Louis going for a cheeky nipple twist while Harry flails clumsily. It genuinely looks like honest-to-goodness foreplay, like two schoolboys who fancy each other. 

Harry manages to catch Louis with a series of pinches to the soft meat of his hips, forcing Louis to rise up onto his knees, swinging one leg over to straddle Harry's lap while laughing loudly. He seems to have forgotten the usual role he generally plays with first-timers, choosing instead to grapple and pin Harry's wrists to his chest. "You're really asking for it, aren't you?"

Harry bites down on his own lip, fighting a smile. "I think," he pauses, eyes dropping down to Louis's mouth, and then it's like something changes, sparks right in that moment. "I think, yeah. I am." Louis sucks in a breath, speechless, and then Harry's groaning and lurching forward, pulling Louis into a wet, desperate kiss. It's unpracticed and sweet, Harry's fingers curled into Louis's t-shirt, wrists still loosely gripped in Louis's hands. 

Louis makes a quiet, surprised sound but gets with the program straight away, letting Harry kiss him slow and deep, hands coming up to cradle Harry's face after a beat. 

"Sorry," Harry whispers, pulling back and resting his forehead against Louis's shoulder. He's breathing hard, although he hasn't even tried to pull his wrists free. "Sorry, I--" he swallows thickly and turns to face the camera. "Can we start now?" He turns back to Louis with a pleading look on his face. 

There's a quiet laugh off-screen. Louis ducks down to nudge Harry's face, drags Harry's hands down low on his hips. "Ready whenever you are," he murmurs.

* * *

Right from the start, Harry seems determined to set himself apart. Generally the blokes who are new to these shoots aren't much for kissing but Harry doesn't seem to want to move on from it. His mouth is plush and hot and relentless against Louis's, his long fingers curled into the hair at the base of Louis's head, thumbs rubbing at the hinge of Louis's jaw. He just-- _kisses_ him like that's the main event, like they're doing softcore. He kisses like he's trying to convince the camera of something. Or maybe it's Louis he's trying to convince, only Louis isn't sure of what, exactly.

He's a solid kisser, wide mouth and warm lips, just the right amount of tongue. It's not exactly a hardship, kissing him, but Louis stays aware of the camera, gently guiding Harry to tilt his face this way and that. Twice, Louis tries to guide Harry's hands down onto his neck and chest so that he's not blocking the shot, but Harry keeps making little muffled noises of protest before bringing his hands back up to cradle Louis's face.

After a few minutes Louis pulls back gently, resting his forehead against Harry's. "Could kiss you all day," he says with a tinge of wistfulness. _We haven't got all day,_ is what he means. _Your dick isn't going to suck itself._

"Alright," Harry agrees and ducks back in, chasing Louis's mouth but Louis gets his fingers tangled in Harry's curls and tugs, keeping Harry in place. "Unh," Harry breathes, swallowing thickly. Louis pauses, brows going up again in surprise. He yanks on Harry's hair again, curious, and watches as Harry's eyes go dark. 

"Really?" Louis murmurs, almost too low for the camera to catch. 

"You," Harry says, voice gone hoarse, wrecked already and they've only just begun. "All of it. Yeah."

"Gorgeous," Louis says, momentarily distracted from his plans as his hands grip tight in Harry's hair to hold him still, kissing him roughly. Making him take it. Harry tips his head back and whimpers but Louis doesn't push it further. In hindsight, it's a missed opportunity. Harry's opened a door, but Louis is too busy sticking to the schedule.

Louis has time to explore, or at least he will if he can get Harry to stop kissing him long enough to get his pants off. He tugs sharply on Harry's hair to pull them apart, but it just makes Harry groan in the back of his throat and slide down some against the back of the couch, knees parting under Louis. Louis responds, flexing and arching his back out so his bum rubs along the thick line of Harry's dick, breathing hard through his nose as he keeps kissing him, mouth open and greedy.

He grinds down onto Harry without thinking, fingers winding in Harry's hair and pulling again, exposing the long, pale line of his throat. "Look at you," Louis says appreciatively before curling down and fastening his lips to Harry's neck. He sucks harshly, fingers winding tighter in Harry's hair. Harry moans like a professional porn star, loud and needy as he ruts against Louis's arse. "Such a bloody show-off," Louis breathes when he pulls off, thumbing saliva away from the red mark on Harry's neck so that it's clearly visible. Harry's flushed and breathing hard as he paws at Louis, tries to get him to come back, do it again, whining when Louis bats him away. "Just give me a second," Louis mutters, as if Harry's being a nuisance. "Let me," he says as he pulls back and lifts his hips so that the camera can get a good shot of Harry's tented trousers. 

"Yeah, I want--c'mon," Harry groans. He's gone handsy again, fingertips catching at Louis's waistband, trying to draw him back down. Louis knows what he wants, knows how to give it to him while making it good for the camera so he pushes Harry gently by the shoulders, forcing him to lie back so that he can hold himself over Harry, get his flies down. Makes sure there's a clear view of Harry's swollen cock stretching out the front of his striped briefs. 

"I've got you, love," Louis says, slipping his hand into Harry's trousers and rubbing him with a firm hand. It's rougher than Louis would normally do, but Harry seems to be up for it, spreading his thighs and raising his hips into Louis's touch. 

It shouldn't surprise him when Harry's hand comes down to clutch at his wrist, trying to force Louis's hand down low in between his legs, but it does. He's visibly stunned when Harry breathes out, "Fuck me. Please."

"Hang on, speedy," Louis says, laughter evident in his voice. "Let's get your willy out first, shall we?"

"Right. Yeah, okay," Harry chokes, face flushing bright red as Louis moves aside to give him some room. He shucks his trousers and pants in one go, then yanks his t-shirt over his head and tosses it out of the way before knee-walking over to Louis, completely bare-arsed, and tugging at Louis's clothes. Louis had expected to blow him with his kit on, figured he'd be more like Liam, who just wanted enough of his cock out to get sucked during his first time, but Harry seems completely unbothered by nudity. It makes his earlier discomfort about his 'crush' seem all the more ridiculous. 

Louis lets him pull his shirt over his head, nipples going stiff straight away under the intensity of Harry's stare. Louis can barely tear his own eyes away from Harry--his thighs are milky but his cock is blood-dark and big, so big that it very nearly looks out of place on his body, still soft with baby fat around his hips. It bobs under its own weight, thick and heavy and obscene. Louis swallows down a mouthful of spit and nudges at Harry gently. "Sit back for me, love," he says, voice breaking slightly. "Let me get a taste of that cock of yours."

Harry looks up, eyes wide and mouth shiny and wet. "Wait, I--" he says, shaking his head, "can you fuck me instead?"

Louis snorts at him, taken aback. "Can I?" he repeats. Drops a hand to feel at his own dick, hard and obvious in his trousers. "Pretty sure I can. Not going to, though. Today is for blowies, mate." 

Harry pouts, ducking in to nuzzle at Louis's neck. "Blow me," he says, voice low and filthy like he knows exactly how it's going to sound for the camera. "Then fuck me." He slides one hand down to cup Louis through his trousers, rubbing his long fingers where the swollen head of Louis's cock is straining against the fabric. Maybe it's his first time but he's a born performer--no way he doesn't know exactly what he's doing. "Compromise," he says with a cheeky grin.

Louis's eyes fall closed, head dropping back for just a moment. "Sweetheart," he murmurs, trying in earnest to keep his voice down low enough that it won't be picked up. "Don't be greedy," he says around a smile, even as he lifts his hips so that Harry can pull his cock out of his pants.

"Want you to fuck me," Harry says, mulish. He starts to stroke Louis's dick with a big hand, squeezing on the upstroke and smearing around the precome welling in his slit, slicking his skin up hot and slippery. "Been wanting it."

Louis looks a bit lost for a moment, eyes darting off-screen. "Yeah, well," he says, fumbling for words. "We all want things. I was promised a blowjob," he settles on, stubborn. "Now be a good lad and lie back so I can do my job."

Maybe it's Louis's choice of words that makes Harry's face fall like that. At the time, he'd been prepared for Harry to put up more of a fight, to try to convince him, wheedling like the brat he could sometimes be. But Harry sighs, shifting backwards even as his hand stays curled protectively around Louis's prick. "Fine," Harry says, like it's even his concession to make. "Blowjobs. But I get to suck you first."

Louis laughs, still clearly flustered. "You're crap at negotiation," he says. His eyes slide down Harry's face to catch on his mouth, where his teeth are snagged on his lower lip again. His smile falters a bit, eyes going dark. "Don't bite your lip, love," he murmurs softly. He can't stop himself from trying to help Harry out. He raises one hand to thumb at Harry's mouth, smoothing it over the tender skin. 

Harry parts his lips, tongue flickering out to catch Louis's thumb. Maybe Harry doesn't need his help. 

"Fuck," Louis groans, dropping his head down, defeated. 

"Please," Harry says quietly. "Let me do you first. I've been wanting to for--since I met you."

There's not much Louis can say to that, his eyes going soft even as his dick flexes in Harry's grip. All he can do is slip his hand into Harry's hair and hold him gently, willing Harry to take his advice. "Go slow, yeah? And stop if it's too much."

Harry's already sliding to his knees before Louis finishes talking, shouldering in between Louis's thighs and licking his lips.

"Christ," Louis half-whispers when Harry ducks down and presses his nose and mouth low down on Louis's dick, sucking wet, warm kisses anywhere he can reach. 

Louis is no slouch in the pants-area, and even though Harry's got a massive mouth he ends up struggling to take Louis all the way down on his first go around. He tries anyway, choking and sputtering when he takes Louis in too deep, and Louis can't help but try to coach him through it. 

"Not all at once, love," Louis murmurs, gentling his fingers through Harry's messy hair. "Why don't you just lick me a little?" 

Harry waves him off and tries again, forcing Louis's dick further down his throat, until he has to pull off, swallow and cough before he dives back down. Louis grabs him by the hair to slow him down, has to keep his grip tight to keep Harry from choking himself. 

Harry's mouth is red and hot and sloppy-wet but it's doing the trick, dragging helpless noises out of Louis each time he goes down. Louis usually tries to keep quiet--well, Louis _usually_ is the one with his mouth full of cock--but Harry's a quick student, relentlessly focused on pulling more involuntary noises out of him. He’s gasping and groaning without meaning to every time Harry takes him deep, or swirls his fat tongue around the head, or dips down to mouth at Louis's sac.

The camera moves around them a bit, trying to find a good angle. Harry's got his arms tucked under Louis's arse, shoulders and fluffy hair in the way all the time. Louis keeps trying to subtly move him into a better position, but Harry refuses to budge. "Harry, mate. Tilt your head a bit this way," Louis rasps, cutting off with a curse when Harry moans around his cock and sucks harder pulling him closer so that his cock slides deeper down Harry's throat. 

"Too much," Louis hisses, twisting his fingers harder into Harry's hair and pulling him back hard. His dick slips out of Harry's mouth, smearing spit and precome across Harry's chin and jaw, and Harry whines, a loud, desperate noise that surprises Louis into relaxing his grip. 

"No," Harry protests, bullet-fast. "Keep--doing that." His voice is wrecked. He's got one hand curled around his own cock, precome slippery around the cuff of his fist. 

Louis blows out a shaky breath, but winds his fingers back into Harry's hair and tugs his head to the side. "Slow. Down."

"Nngh, 'kay," Harry groans, eyes slipping shut before nodding in agreement. 

Harry lets Louis guide him the rest of the way, and Louis makes it good. He keeps Harry's hair out of his pretty face, keeps pulling him off after every few sucks to give the camera a good shot, holds Harry still and fucks his face a couple of times just to hear how Harry moans for it. 

Still, it gets intense fast. The camera zooms in on Harry's face, nostrils flared as he breathes hard around his mouthful of cock. He pushes down again and again, taking Louis in deeper and deeper, fighting against it when Louis tries to hold him back. 

"Oh, you fucker," Louis hisses, just before he comes. 

His orgasm hits him harder than usual, making him jerk around each load of jizz as he creams up Harry’s mouth. It catches him off guard, and he very nearly forgets to pull out, only tags Harry's cheeks and chin with the last of his load. He curls into himself as he comes down, body twitching and overwhelmed. "Christ, Harry." 

There's just the sound of them breathing, panting hard, for a moment. And then Harry's voice, rough and low. He clears his throat and says, "Thank you."

Louis can't help but laugh, wiping at his eyes as he looks down at Harry. "You're quite welcome," he starts to say, then frowns when he sees Harry's soft, pale belly spattered with come, wads of thick white slicked up to his ribcage. "Oi, I was supposed to do that," he complains, nudging Harry's spent cock with his foot. 

Harry blinks up at him, blissed out. "Oops," he says. "Sorry." He doesn't look sorry at all. He's still got Louis's come smeared into his skin. Louis smiles at him, can't not with the way Harry's looking at him, like he can't believe he's so lucky. He licks his lips and sways forward, pulling Harry up for a kiss, mouth soft.

"You should be sorry," Louis grumbles, lips moving against Harry's sticky ones. "Told you I was looking forward to blowing you." 

Harry grins, cheeky. "Right, give me about five minutes then," he says, "and you can give it a try."

* * *

Harry's sitting too close to the camera, hair still dripping from his shower. He looks endearingly goofy, all bright-eyed and happy gum-chewing. He's wearing an old-man cardigan and he's got a vivid lovebite on his neck.

"How was it, then?"

Harry bites his lip, eyes drifting to some point off-camera before he grins widely. "It was," he pauses as if to think, "extremely satisfying."

"So your crush on Louis is still going strong?"

"Stronger than ever," Harry agrees. His fringe is a mess. 

"How's he feel about you?"

His face goes serious but his eyes are twinkling when he says, "It’s mutual. We've discussed it."

* * *

It's the last of a dozen or so of Harry's videos that Louis has watched tonight, and not the first time he's come. He's wiped out now, having come so hard he'd shaken with it, and now he's feeling more than a bit tender, both physically and emotionally.

It's been some eighteen months or so since that first shoot with Harry, since Harry had surprised him at every turn. Now knows so much more, knows what Harry looks like when he's jacking off, knows the things he likes to say right before he comes, knows how the muscles in his back shift and bunch when he fucks. He's watched Liam rim Harry's arse, watched Zayn tie him up and spank him, watch Niall ride his cock in a bed, on a table, in a car, and once, in a swing. He's lived to have a bit of banter with Harry after his first threesome, over pizza around the kitchen table at Ben's place like proper pals.

This isn't the first time Louis has gotten off while thinking about Harry, wishing he'd done something more--something better when he'd had the chance to stand out in Harry's mind the way Harry stood out in his. The fucking tragedy of it all is that the more Louis thinks about Harry, the less Harry seems to think about Louis. 

Harry's videos are always the most popular on the site, but there's a changing dynamic that Louis notices even if Harry's fans don't. Harry is brilliant and beautiful and he'd always been but now he's taller with a strong jaw and more hair and tattoos. He's always been pretty but now he's striking and intriguing and _fit_. His confidence comes easily, and if he doesn't seem as smitten with others as he had with Louis that first time, he makes up for it with the intensity of his focus on his partner. He loves sex and all sorts of bodies and acts and he makes everyone look and feel fucking ace in every shoot. He'd already gained a fanbase after his first wank video, and his popularity skyrocketed from there. Now he's in high demand all the time, and it's no wonder why. He's fantastic, and maybe it's just Louis who notices how he's a little bit more closed off as time goes by.

It's absurd for him to miss Harry. He sees Harry around at the studio all the time. They've got a few of the same friends now, run into each other at parties every now and again, and sometimes it's--usually it's all laughs between them but sometimes--sometimes Louis would swear he catches Harry watching him like he'd used to do. So yeah, it's absurd to miss Harry but sometimes Louis misses that unguarded look on Harry's face, misses having all of Harry's attention, misses the feel of his wet, sloppy mouth on Louis's skin. What's worse is how often Louis catches himself wondering if Harry still wants him like that. 

Like now. 

Louis wipes his face and sighs, closing his laptop and hitting the light on his bedside table. His stomach is still fluttering even though he's come his brains out, and he's resigned himself to feeling this way right up until his shoot on Saturday. It'll be the first time he and Harry shoot alone since that first time, and maybe they haven't been talking much lately but that's not stopping Louis from making plans. He's watched every one of Harry's videos, catalogued his noises and reactions, studied up on everything that Harry seems to like. 

He can't help but notice that Harry's not been bottoming in any of his recent videos. Seems like everyone wants to get fucked by Harry Styles and not the other way around, which Louis decides is criminally stupid. None of the other lads seem to have picked up on how much Harry likes having his hair pulled, or how pliant he'll go under a firm hand. He's never actually seen Harry ask for any of it, like he'd done with Louis, but that was a long time ago and Harry's become a lot more guarded since. 

Well. Harry's not the only one who's changed. Louis finally has another chance, and this time he's going to lay Harry out and fuck him like he bloody well deserves. 

That is, assuming he hasn't wanked himself raw by the time Saturday arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mediaville) and [reblog](http://mediaville.tumblr.com/post/135289735523/fic-the-xxx-factor) if you liked this fic.


End file.
